Comprometida con un Demonio
by Crazy1500
Summary: Muy bien comencemos, esta historia trata a cerca de la hija de la Muerte y Xibalba, (lo sé me adelante un poco, pero si me olvidaba esta idea jamás me lo perdonaría), ella vivió la mayor parte de su vida en la Tierra de los Mortales y ahora que ha regresado a su Tierra se encuentra con una sorpresa que jamas esperaría
1. Chapter 1

-Los años pasaron increíblemente rápidos, no puedo creer que al fin vaya a ver a mis padres de nuevo, ayer cumplí mortalmente 18 años, pero si hablamos de un Dios diría que tengo unos 18 siglos de vida, no esperó por ver a mi madre y padre, los amo, ellos siempre tuvieron el tiempo para tener la forma mortal y venirme a visitar, la razón de alejarme fue por una guerra que se formuló en el inframundo, y aunque suene raro, la guerra termino hace tan solo unas semanas, sé que mis padres trataron de protegerme, aun puede recordar cuando lloraron en mi hombro cuando yo tenía 4 siglos, pero eso se terminó, mi vida volverá a tomar su camino, estos fueron los pensamientos de una joven de 18 años mientras caminaba por una pasillo secreto entre una de las calles que habían en la ciudad de México, ella era muy hermosa, delgada, de ojos color verde pastel, labios delgados, cabellera marrón y ondulada, varios accesorios de plata en sus muñecas, como un reloj…, piel no tan morena, más bien parecía de ser un tono melón oscuro, vestida con unos pantalones azules combinada con una blusa blanca holgada y finalmente tacones color castaño, tan solo mirarla daba una impresión hacia los hombres mortales, pero no, ella nunca fue tocada por ninguno, en especial por la simple razón de que ella no era mortal, llegó a su destino deseado, una puerta que estaba decorada con signos mayas, como dragones y letras extrañas, antes de abrirla volteó la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si había alguna persona que la estuviera espiando, afortunadamente estaba sola y abrió la puerta, un poderoso brilló hizo caso omiso a que ella cerrara los ojos, pero después de acostumbrarse entró con confianza, caminó un poco y mientras más lo hacía más podía escuchar la música festiva que venía de la Tierra de los Recordados, unos pasos más la luz brillante desapareció y ella apareció echada en el suelo al costado de un árbol, se levantó y se dirigió a sonde la música de escuchaba, no era ni un poco de distancia, solo un paso y vio a todo el Reino de su Madre la Muerte, dio una enorme sonrisa y empezó a dirigirse a el Palacio Real, mientras más se acercaba a el castillo una cosa cambiaba de ella con cada paso, lo primero fue que su vestimenta cambio por completo, convirtiéndose en un vestido de escote corazón nada revelador en la parte de su pecho, tenia Cristales de color verde fosforescente en la parte de su abdomen formando un rombo , de la cintura para abajo podía verse que era realmente cómodo como la tela caía debajo de sus piernas hasta el suelo, el vestido era color fucsia oscuro, (no me gusta el fucsia pero me pareció que le combinaba bastante bien al personaje por parte de su madre y los cristales verdes de parte de su padre),llevada un collar de corazón dorado en el cuello y accesorios del mismo mineral, por el sonido que se escuchaba de sus pies se sabía que llevaba tacones, para ser mas detallistas eran de color plateados, el estilo era Stiletto, tenía una franja llena de peños cristales en la parte de los dedos y de altura unos 9 cm, después de unos minutos su cuero era otro, heredado de su madre tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y cabello a un costado ondulado color café con una flor de loto azul decorando frente, la sombra de ojos consistía tonos de verde y rosa pastel y los labios color rosa claro y suave, sus ojos idénticos a los de su madre pero la pupila era de color verde limón y su iris un poco más suave del color anterior, para finalizar su transformación ella pudo obtener una de las cosas más representativas y única de su padre, sus alas emplumadas, solo que eran color blancas al igual que su piel pero en cada borde de cada pluma se podía observar un tono oscuro lo que la unía de manera única a ella y su padre, ella ya no pudo aguantar más la ganas de ver a su familia así que como su transformación ya estaba completa, decidió teletransportarse en una ráfaga de pétalos azules, paso de imprevista en todo la multitud del Reino y logró entrar al Palacio sin problemas, ella rápidamente corrió a la sala principal del enorme edificio y ahí estaban, sus padres los seres a los que ella mas amada en todo su vida, la Muerte fue la primera en voltear la cabeza, ella aun seguía siendo una Reina joven y muy hermosa, era una Diosa no podía envejecer.

-¡DAILA!, ¡MI BEBÉ!, la Muerte no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su pequeña hija convertida en toda una mujer, Daila era su nombre, significaba la Flor más hermosa y sí que lo era.

-MADRE ¡OH! MADRE, ME ALEGRO TANTO DE VERTE, sollozó ella también en su abrazó de felicidad, Y MI PADRE, ¿DONDE ESTÁ?, preguntó alegremente, la Muerte le dio una sonrisa.

-Tu padre está ahí, mi chiquita, con la mano le señalo la habitación en donde estaba su padre, ella rápidamente corrió hacia ella y abrió la puerta viendo a su padre.

-¡PAPÁ!, gritó con alegría, Xibalba se dio la vuelta con la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Hija?, ¿DAILA?, ¡Oh por los Dioses!, ¡HIJA!, Xibalba corrió rápidamente para abrazar a su hija, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvieron un abrazo tan puro y lleno de felicidad, por lo menos unos buenos años desde que ella tenía 10 años mortalmente.

-¡PAPÁ NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!, Daila sollozó de nuevo de manera alegre en el hombro de su padre, el hacía lo mismo, hasta que la Muerte apareció en la puerta de la habitación mirando con ternura.

-Mi amor, nuestra hija regresó, ¡REGRESÓ!, Xibalba sonrió tan feliz que ella se acercó a él.

-Si que lo hizo Balby, nuestra pequeña volvió, los tres de abrazaron y sollozaron hasta que Daila escuchó unos ruidos muy familiares que la hacían correr de alegría, al parecer dos criaturas estaban ladrando no paso mucho para que salgan de su escondite y vayan a su mejor amiga, la hija de sus amos.

-Oh Caramelo no has cambiado nada y tu tampoco Colmillos, se dirigió a sus mascotas con un abrazo, ambos eran perros pero uno era de la Tierra de los Recordados más conocido como Caramelo, era hembra y hecho de azúcar con pequeños detalles de color oro en todo su cuerpo como era común en los Recordados y el otro venía de la Tierra de los Olvidados bautizado como Colmillos, hecho de alquitrán con los ojos parecidos a los de su amo pero verdes fosforescentes y detalles del mismo color, siendo de género macho.

-Te extrañaron mucho, querida, no sabes cuánto…, la Muerte miro tal escena con comprensión, toda esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando Daila notó que sus perros retrocedieron unos pasos con pequeños chillidos de miedo, ella reaccionó y volteó para ver que era.

-Papá, mamá, ¿que está pasando?, dijo sintiendo miedo cuando oyó pasos fuertes acercándose a la puerta.

-Hija…tenemos que presentarte a alguien…, Xibalba la miró con nostalgia y su voz llegó a sonar melancólico.

-¡Oh!, que bella sorpresa que su hija este presente, el Dios Itztlacoliuhqui-Ixquimilli (lo sé el nombre es exageradamente largo y raro pero me base en la mitología mexica y todos los nombres son larguísimos), el Dios de la Piedra, de la frialdad, de la dureza y del castigo, (en la imagen corporal será mucho más diferente), este Dios era muy apuesto al parecer, parecía hecho de piedra o tal vez mármol, su piel era gris oscuro, tenía forma humana, aunque tenía su barba más gris que su piel, el era tan solo dos años mayor que Daila, así que podía haber un tipo de química entre ellos, pero Daila lo negó por completo, no lo conoce mucho pero sabe de que es capaz si es que tuvieran algo.

-¡Oh la Muerte! te vez magnifica mi señora, le besó los nudillos, ella lo tomó a la ligera como cualquier otro Dios lo haría.

-Gracias Itztlaco (será su apodo), tú te vez bastante bien desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando eras un niño, respondió ella con toda su amabilidad, el se inclinó hacia ella y pasó a saludar al Rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados.

-¡Xibalba! un gusto de verte, ¿como va todo en el Reino ah?, se estrecharon las manos de ambos, la pareja era muy amigos de él por la relación amistosa que tuvieron con sus padres, pero ellos fueron asesinados a sangre fría cuando él tenía 10 siglos.

-Muy bien, ¿tu estas controlando bien el Reino de los Castigos?, preguntó amablemente, el Reino de los Castigos era un lugar muy parecido a la Tierra de los Olvidados solo que en vez de sus colores verde y negro, era celeste y negro y no había ninguna persona allí, por lo general venían ahí los que habían tenido una mala vida y los que se suicidaron, eran muy pocos, pero los castigos eran horribles.

-Ahí todo tranquilo, sus ojos se pusieron ante la figura de Daila, los ojos lujuriosos ante sus pensamientos pervertidos y malignos, que ganas tenia de hacerla gritar y quitarle su virginidad, él siempre la deseó en secreto ya que la conoció desde muy pequeña y ahora era todo lo que él podía desear.

-¡Daila!, se ve bellísima esta noche, le beso los nudillos, Daila se quedó sin aliento al sentir su tacto, no es que le caía mal, sino que ella no lo conocía mucho, hasta podría parecer que era un desconocido para ella, siempre tuvo precaución con él, sentía que sería capaz de hacerle daño, era intimidante.

-Muchas gracias Itztlaco, ¿quien diría que después de años en la Tierra de los Mortales me vería así?, dejo escapar un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tal vez allá han pasado años, pero acá siglos preciosa, dijo seductoramente.

Daila le dio una mirada como diciendo: ¿me dijiste preciosa?, ella lo recibió a mal, pero no protestó.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, vendré a visitarlos más pronto, ya que debemos programar algunas cosas para ustedes ya sabrán, los ojos de Daila se abrieron cuando Itztlaco la miró como diciendo: esta involucrada en esto.

-Espera, ¿no te quieres quedar a cenar?, debes estar muriendo de hambre, la Muerte avanzó hacia la puerta para que todos salieran a cenar, se dirigieron al comedor, CAD uno pidió lo que quería, la Muerte y Xibalba se sentaron juntos mientras Daila se sentía enormemente incomoda por sentarse al costado de Itztlaco, ella no habló mucho durante la cena, pero su compañero de comedor fue todo lo contrario, compartió chistes con Xibalba, cosas que no le daban gracia a las mujeres y de una manera rara terminaron la cena.

-Gracias a todos por esta comida, debo irme, mañana hablamos madre, padre, hasta luego Itztlaco, sus padres se despidieron de ella con un abrazó y su amigo con un beso en la mejilla, unos minutos después la Muerte dio un bostezo, señal de que era hora de dormir, Xibalba le dio un beso en sus labios, y Itztlaco con un gesto de despedida, cuando finalmente los hombres se quedaron solos decidieron divertirse un poco.

-¡Hey, Xibalba!, que te parece una apuesta, de la nada Itztlaco lo dijo de manera natural, Xibalba lo miró de forma interesada.

-¿De que se trata mi buen amigo?, dijo apoyando su brazo en la mesa.

-Es muy fácil, verá se que sus alas son muy fuertes mi Señor, ¿y sabe?Tláloc estos últimos días hará que llueva por todo el inframundo, que tan veloz el usted mi Rey, está es la apuesta, un carrera, se trata a cerca de que usted debe llegar a la meta sin una gota de agua de la lluvia, usted volará y yo correré a pie, el primero que llegue seco a la meta gana.

-No es mala idea, ¿que quieres de mi?, le preguntó.

-La Tierra de los Recordados y de los Olvidados, y tu, y tu familia serán desterrados a mi Tierra, Xibalba se quedó impactado por lo que quería, pero era una buena ocasión para pedir algo que el siempre había querido.

-Muy bien…y si yo ganó, tú me darás devuelta la espada de esgrima que tu padre me robó.

-Me parece bien, por las reglas antiguas, la apueste se concluye, ambos apretaron sus manos y la apuesta ya estaba hecha, no habría vuelta atrás y Xibalba no sabía en qué lío se había metido ahora.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Madre, es que realmente no confío en él, Daila se dirigió a la Muerte caminando en círculos por toda su habitación.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, el no es capaz de hacerte daño, tu padre y yo lo conocemos muy bien hija, la Muerte parecía tranquila, pero su hija era todo lo contrario.

-Viste como me miró, no es normal, no es la primera vez que un hombre trata de coquetearme y no será la última, sentó al costado de su madre.

-Mi chiquita, no tienes porque temer…si él te hace algo créeme que yo me convertiría en la Reina de los Castigos, siempre te voy a proteger mi pequeña, la Muerte abrazó a su hija, ella lo necesitada, estaba realmente asustada por ese Dios, pero también sabía que sus padres siempre estarían ahí para cuidarla.

(En cualquier otro lado del Mundo, jejeje…no mentira, en la Tierra de los Olvidados)

-Las lluvias empezarán dentro de unos minutos, ¿estás listo, mi Señor?, Itztlaco habló desafiante ante Xibalba, estaban localizados en la Puerta del gran Palacio del Rey.

-De aquí hasta…

-El borde de su Tierra, casi llegando al portal que lo conduce a mi Tierra, ¿está bien?

-¡Perfecto!, oye mira, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer a una distancia muy lejana, pero cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

-A la cuenta de 3 Xibalba…1…2…, Xibalba voló un poco hacia arriba.

-¡3!, gritó, ambos salieron disparados de la meta, aunque él no quería admitirlo, se dio cuenta de que su rival era bastante rápido, pero él lo era más, la lluvia empezaba cubrir toda su Tierra, ambos estaban a centímetros de que las gotas de agua cayeran hacia ellos, pero por desgracia Xibalba fue vencido cuando una gota tocó su manto (que cubría sus piernas y pies), Itztlaco rió y siguió corriendo hasta el lugar planeado, Xibalba tampoco se detuvo y lo siguió, y cuando llegaron claramente Xibalba habría ganado, si no fuera por la maldita gota que cayó en su manto, Itztlaco lo miró.

-Jajajajajaja, bueno soy el nuevo de Rey de estas 2 Tierras, jajajajajaja, rió, Xibalba tenía la cara llena de tristeza, no solo porque fue vencido, sino porque apostó la vida de su esposa, ahora tendrían que gobernar ambos la Tierra de los Castigos, Itztlaco enrolló su brazo en el cuello verde, y ambos desaparecieron en un viento de arena.

(En la Tierra de los Recordados)

-Mamá, donde ¿está mi padre?, Daila preguntó viendo por la ventana la fuerte lluvia, por primera vez el Reino estaba en silencio ya que no podían festejar.

-Dijo que iba a pasar un rato en su Tierra, de ahí no se más cariño, de seguro se quedará ahí hasta que la lluvia termine, la Muerte le respondió mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera, viéndose en un espejo.

-Pues si razono bien, diría que la lluvia duraría hasta mañana, y yo ya tengo sueños madre, creo que es hora de hacer la meme, Daila abrazó a su madre por detrás.

-Muy bien querida, duerme bien, la Muerte le dio una sonrisa y vio como su hija salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Tal como Daila predijo la lluvia duró toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente, La Muerte se despertó primero que su hija, y se dirigió al salón principal, se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Xibalba discutiendo con Itztlaco.

-¡NO TE DARÉ NADA ITZTLACO!, el Rey de la Tierra de los Olvidad gruñó al otro Dios, la Muerte se quedó paralizada por la escena pero siguió mirando.

-¡TIENES QUE CUMPLIR, RECUERDAS, EL ACUERDO SE FORMULÓ POR LAS REGLAS ANTIGUAS, Y TU YA SABES QUE CASTIGO SE DA CUANDO UN MIEMBRO DE LA APUESTA NO QUIERE CUMPLIR SU PALABRA!, Itztlaco sacó una cuchilla de la nada, la Muerte abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su esposo.

-¡NO!, gritó

-Oh, mi querida Reina, esto no es asunto suyo, ¡es entre su esposo y yo!

-Antes de empezar a discutir, Xibalba…dime que hiciste ahora…responde, La Muerte se dirigió ante el Olvidado, el no supo que responder.

-Mi Señor apostó a que si el ganaba la apuesta le devolvería la espada que le robó mi padre, y si yo ganaba…me quedaría con las Tierras de ambos, y adivina quien ganó…, la Muerte miró con los ojos llenos de furia pero a la vez nostalgia.

-Se me olvidó decir que ambos serán desterrados a mi Tierra, para que gobiernen de ella, ajajajajajajaja, rió, ahora la Muerte cambio su expresión de ira por miedo.

-Oh Xibalba… ¿que has hecho?... dijo decepcionada, Xibalba trató de abrazarla pero ella no se dejó, Itztlaco soltó una pequeña risa y habló de nuevo.

-Aunque están de suerte que este día me sienta bondadoso, voy a ofrecerles otra opción, dijo de manera muy maligna.

-Otra opción, la pareja habló con esperanza.

-Si, la primera es entregarme sus Reinos como acordamos en la apuesta y la otra es…tener la mano de Daila, la Muerte abrió los ojos de inmediato se abalanzó para poder golpearlo, pero Xibalba la agarró de la cintura.

-CREES QUE TE DARE LA MANO DE MI HIJA, ACABA DE LLEGAR HACE UNOS DÍAS Y TÚ YA QUIERES QUITARMELA, DE NINGUNA MANERA ITZTLACO, gritó llena de furia.

-TIENE RAZÓN, TU NO VAS A LLEVARTE A NUESTRA HIJA, NO HAY FORMA, NO LA ENTREGAREMOS A UN HOMBRE TAN CUEL, MACHISTA, Y FRÍO COMO TÚ, ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO, Xibalba también grito con rabia.

-Entonces…bienvenidos sean a la Tierra de los Castigados, el abrió un portal hacia el Reino, con el uso de su poderes logró hacer una mano de de arena agarrando a la pareja para desterrarla, hasta que se oyó un grito.

-¡ESPERA ITZTLACO!, Daila salió corrió en donde se encontraban, ella había escuchado todo lo que habían discutido y se arrodilló a los pies del Dios.

-¡Por favor!, sollozó, el Dios cruel tiró a la pareja a un lado cerrando el portal.

-Entonces, ¿que quieres?, preguntó con dureza.

-Acepto que tenga mi mano, solo por favor, no los destierre.

-¡NO DAILA!, gritaron sus padres, iban a correr hacia ella, pero Itztlaco los encerró en un tipo de burbuja, el se alejó de ella.

-Levántate, hermosura, ella le hizo caso, y no lo miró, el Dios se fijo en la perfección de su cuerpo, y solo tuvo algo más que decir.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres, linda?

-Sí, lo haré por mi familia y mis Reinos, Daila hablo secamente.

-Muy bien, haz logrado darme tu corazón para salvar a tu familia, que tierno, chasqueó los dedos reventando la burbuja.

-Estaremos comunicados para hablar de la ceremonia, mi amor…, con esto se fue del Palacio, Daila se arrodilló y lloró, sus padres corrieron para calmarla, ¿pero que podían hacer?, ella ya había entregado su amor a alguien que no quería.

(5 meses después)

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, todos los Dioses habían asistido con sus mejores vestimentas ya que era una ocasión especial, lamentablemente mientras todos esos gobernantes estaban felices, la novia quería morir de tristeza, estaba en una habitación arreglándose un poco el vestido, pero aprovechó para desahogarse un poco, realmente era la cosa más horrible que había hecho, se supone que ella debería estar feliz y emocionada por casarse, pero era todo lo contrario, quería sacarse ese hermoso vestido lila suave con escote corazón y salir corriendo a los brazos de sus padres(quienes no estaban nada felices en la ceremonia), derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más y…

-Princesa, es hora, un sirviente le avisó, era tiempo, ella salió a la puerta y le respondió con toda la amabilidad que podía ofrecerle.

-Estoy lista, podemos ir, el sirviente la acompañó hasta la entrad del altar en donde se encontraba su padre.

-Mi florecita, lo lamento tanto, Xibalba le susurró al oído tristemente cuando se dieron un abrazo, ella no respondió, solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por el altar, pero podía sentirse la tristeza y deprimencia en el aire, ella no sonrió en ningún momento solo caminó, una vez llegaron a donde estaba Itztlaco Xibalba la dejó y miró a el Dios como si le estuviera diciendo: más te vale no tocarla y se fue a sentar a unas de las bancas junto a su esposa que derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, ahora comencemos, Daila, princesa de la Tierra de las Flores Preciosas, ¿aceptas a Itztlaco como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la Muerte los separe?

-Yo…si acepto, respondió melancólicamente.

\- Y tu Itztlaco, Rey de la Tierra de los Castigados, ¿aceptas a Daila como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, secamente respondió.

Llegó el momento en que ambos debían intercambiar anillos y colocárselos, no dijeron nada durante el cambio, por lo cual se produjo un silencio incomodo, y para finalizar llegó el momento de decir.

-Ustedes ya son marido y mujer, Itztlaco, puedes besar a tu esposa, de esta manera el la besó, ¡por dios!, sus labios eran tan dulces, era increíble, ahora ella era suya, el beso fue un poco largo pero finalmente se separaron y se unieron a la recepción, la novia no dijo nada durante toda la fiesta mientras que su esposo festejaba con los otros Dioses, y para concluir por completo el peor día de Daila les tocó despedirse de los invitados, de sus mascotas y lo más importante…su familia.

-Mamá…, papá…los tres se abrazaron, los tres lloraron de tristeza, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Cuídate hija, escribe lo más pronto y si puedes ven a visitarnos, la Muerte derramó lágrimas en el hombro de su hija.

-Trataré madre, papi…, la mirada hacia su padre hizo que él se colapsara y llorará.

-Mi pequeña, lo lamento, lo siento tanto…, se disculpó, pero no pudo hacer nada.

-Tranquilo padre voy a estar bien, el no me hará daño, ya le ha advertido, pudo regalarle una sonrisa a su padre, y cuando se separaron unos ladridos se oyeron, sus mascotas aparecieron ella los recibió con un abrazo.

-Pórtense bien, ¿si?, los extrañare mis amores, se despidió de sus mascotas, ambos canes chillaron de dolor ante su despedida.

-Mi amor vámonos, Itztlaco le tocó el hombro, ella se paralizó, los Reyes lo miraron con odio.

-Adiós, se despidió y se fue corriendo a la carroza de caballos, uno era blanco y el otro negro, era raro, los nuevos esposos se adentraron en esta y se fueron a su nuevo Reino, la Tierra de los Castigados.

Pasaron largas horas para llegar al Reino, si para llegar a la Tierra de su padre ya era bastante, esto era como una eternidad, y lo peor es que a su costado estaba el Dios más cruel que ella haiga conocido, cerca de viajar 4 horas Daila se sentía muy cansada, pero el acontecimiento de que habría noche de bodas no la dejaba tranquila hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Daila, pareces cansada, no quieres dormir, eso la dejó con la piel erizada, pero ella asintió y se acostó aun lado de la carroza.

-Cariño, cariño despierta, estamos a punto de llegar, preciosa, Itztlaco la levantó de su siesta y cuando ella abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía, habían ríos congelados por el frío del lugar, la mayoría de las decoraciones eran dragones perfectamente esculturados, y los colores más representativos eran el gris y el celeste Calipso, en sí, parecía un ambiente muy frío (lo era), y se quedo sin aliento cuando vio el Palacio de su marido, era una águila de cuerpo completo, parecía que estaba hecho de piedra color gris, la cabeza de esta estaba dirigida hacia arriba, con el pico abierto, como si estuviera llamando a alguien con su grito familiar, los ojos eran magníficos, tanto así que aunque este hecho de piedra sentías que podía ver tu alma, tenía varios detalles color celeste Calipso, para ser sincera era bellísimo.

-Hora de que conozca su nueva casa, querida, por favor…, Itztlaco la bajo de la carroza y se dirigieron a la puerta del Palacio, otra vez esos símbolos de dragones, eran hermosos y muy realistas.

-Creo que usted está agotada, porque mejor no omitimos el paseo de hoy y va directamente a descansar.

-Que amable de su parte Itztlaco, creo que me parece bien, ella le agradeció pero por dentro tenía miedo de que la llevara a la habitación de noche bodas.

-Esta es su habitación, espero que se sienta cómoda, el le dio visión a su recamara, era enorme, tenía una gran cama, un escritorio y hasta un baño solo para ella, los colores seguían siendo igual de tristes, celeste y gris.

-¿Mi habitación?, emm…gracias, no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Pensé que tú…

-Iba a tratar de hacerlo…no cariño, le prometí a mi Señor que no pondría un dedo sobre ti, pero si no te acostumbras rápido a estar a mi lado, temo que mi palabra se pueda romper, él le abrazó la cintura.

-Tu padre nunca dijo que no podía seducirte, le susurró al oído seductoramente.

-Basta, se soltó de su agarre, -Usted tendrá que esperar sino quiere ser llevado a otro nivel por sus actos tan…, por favor salga de mi habitación, ella no quería pelear, no tenía las ganas.

-Muy bien, descansa mi vida, nos veremos mañana, se fue de la habitación y dejó a su esposa.


End file.
